Lady Amoris
by SaintSeleene
Summary: ¡Algo está causando sensación en Sweet Amoris! Una columna en el periódico escolar está cobrando popularidad y nadie, ni siquiera Peggy, sabe quien está detrás de ello. ¿Podrá Sucrette encontrar a la -o él- responsable de tal revuelo? [HIATUS]
1. Lady Amoris es un misterio

**Amour Sucre (Corazón de Melón) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 _¡Hola Sweet Amoris! El caluroso fin de semana ha pasado, dejando una estela de jugosos cotilleos. Comenzaré diciendo que tuve la 'suerte' de ver a varios de ustedes en la playa; y escribo suerte entre comillas porque no fue precisamente un deleite para la vista._

 _Mi muy querida Amber, 'princesa del instituto', tu cabello brillaba al sol cual valioso oro. Haz un favor al mundo entero y usa un traje de baño completo -o en su defecto un pareo-; no tenemos porque ver los dos kilos de más que has ganado este semestre._

 _Y mientras a unos les sobra, a otros les falta: en esta ocasión no lo digo por ti, Castiel 'nalgas de pollo' de mi corazón._

 _Lo digo por nuestra famosa -no siempre en el buen sentido- Sucrette, quien portaba un hermoso traje de baño color esmeralda, muy de moda esta temporada. Por cierto, cielito, conozco una receta muy buena para aumentar el... ejem... busto. Trataré de hacertela llegar por correo._

 _Ah, antes de seguir, un anuncio público. Encontré de nuevo una libreta cerca del bazar de don Louis; la dejé en el casillero del que supongo es el dueño. Tú sabes quienVICTORIANOeres._

 _Ahora si, continuo._

 _No todo fue arena y sol; el centro comercial también rebosaba de vida._

 _Desde un guapo Dake intentando ligar con cualesquier ser femenino, hasta un emocionado Alexy arrastrando sin piedad a su hermano por toda la tienda de ropa._

 _Tuve incluso el privilegio de ver a la chica nueva deambular por allí, acompañada de cierto rubito gatófilo cuyo nombre no diré por motivos de privacidad -cofcofnathcofcof-. En lo personal, no me van los chicos de ese tipo, pero a cada quien sus gustos. Además, rumores dicen que bajo su ropa se esconde un muy buen cuerpo. O eso dicen._

 _Nunca olviden esto: a su humilde servidora no se le escapa nada._

LADY AMORIS

* * *

Sucrette era una chica común de preparatoria, de notas normales y ligeramente distraída; eso si, guapa, pero un poco cotilla. Una adolescente, al fin y al cabo. Y esa mañana llegaba al instituto Sweet Amoris con un 'elegante' retraso de quince minutos. Su despertador no había sonado y para colmo, sus padres olvidaron dejarle dinero para el bus, obligándola a correr despeinada y con el desayuno en la boca todo el camino. Aunado a eso, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con la directora en cuanto entró, provocando una retahíla de amonestaciones. Después de 45 minutos, porque la chica contó el tiempo, pudo librarse del sermón y entró a la clase con sigilo.

\- Eit. Su. ¿Tarde otra vez? -su mejor amiga Rosalya, hermosa chica de cabello blanco y por cuyas venas corría la cafeína, le susurró desde el asiento contiguo. Sucrette asintió, mientras intentaba tomar apuntes a toda prisa; notó de reojo que algunos de sus compañeros la miraban con risitas disimuladas y le preguntó a su amiga:

\- Oye, Rosa. ¿Sucede algo con mi cabello?

\- Uh, no. ¿Porqué?

\- Es que hay quienes me miran de manera extraña.

\- Ah... creo que nada tiene que ver con tu cabello...

La mirada reprobatoria que les dirigió la profesora las interrumpió dejando a Sucrette con la duda.

Al terminar la clase ambas salieron juntas en dirección a ningún lugar. Rosalya parloteaba sobre las nuevas telas que su novio Leigh compró, mientras esquivaban la multitud de alumnos por el pasillo.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu fin de semana? ¿Te divertiste en la playa?

Sucrette la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste que fui a la playa?

Rosalya bufó.

\- Todo Sweet Amoris lo sabe.

\- No me digas que...

\- Si -y le entregó la edición del periódico escolar de esa semana, que Sucrette tomó con manos temblorosas. Al poco rato su rostro se coloreó de vergonzoso carmesí y levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, para después bajarla hacia su propio pecho. Repitió ese movimiento varias veces hasta cansar a la peliblanca, quien la agitó por los hombros.

\- ¡Su! ¡Tranquila!

\- ¡Me dijo plana! ¡Esa bruja me dijo plana!

\- Vamos, no te preocupes. Es sólo su opinión. ¡Mira, ella también escribió sobre Castiel! No lo tomes a pecho... je je je, a pecho -dijo Rosalya, riendo entre dientes de su propio chiste con lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de Sucrette.

Aquello que provocó el enfado de nuestra protagonista era una columna del periódico escolar. De hecho, esa columna había causado un gran revuelo desde sus inicios.

Todo comenzó meses atrás, cuando apareció publicada por primera vez 'Cotilleos de Sweet Amoris'. En ella, una tal 'Lady Amoris' escribía todo lo digno de mencionar concerniente a los alumnos del instituto. Desde un evento escolar, hasta una fiesta, Lady Amoris siempre estaba enterada.  
Lo que hacía diferente esa columna a las demás, es que aderezaba los datos con sus propios comentarios, llenos de gracia y, a veces, ligera maldad. Pero era precisamente eso lo que hacía el periódico más popular cada semana.  
Todos anhelaban, y a la vez temían aparecer en su columna.

Lady Amoris era amada y odiada.

Lady Amoris era un misterio, pues absolutamente nadie sabía quien se escondía bajo el seudónimo. Ni siquiera Peggy, la avispada reportera y directora del periódico escolar lograba descubrir ese secreto; lo único que sabía era que la columna llegaba la noche del domingo a su correo, para que ella la publicara temprano al día siguiente. Distintas teorías giraban en torno a la identidad secreta de Lady Amoris: unos opinaban que se trataba de alguna chica de último grado, otros se atrevían a decir que podría ser un chico. Esto, junto a las constantes investigaciones de Peggy para descubrir a su escritora estrella, tenían a Sweet Amoris patas arriba.

\- Esto es tan vergonzoso, espero que él no lo haya leído... -dijo Sucrette suspirando cuando escuchó una voz que le paró el corazón:

\- ¡Ey! ¡Tabla!

Rosalya miró tras de ella.

\- Tal parece que sí lo hizo... Dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia ellas Castiel, el rebelde pelirrojo del instituto, amigo de ambas y amor secreto de Sucrette. En efecto, estaba enamorada del chico alto que ahora sonreía con burla, aunque era un secreto que nunca saldría de sus labios. Un tipo como él jamás se fijaría en una ingenua que no había dado siquiera su primer beso; era demasiado inocente.

\- Vaya, vaya. Aquí la famosa Su. Dime: ¿qué se siente salir de nuevo en primera plana? -se burló Castiel.

La chica le contestó con el mismo tono en la voz:

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú "nalgas de pollo" -y sonrió con suficiencia al ver su mueca. Esta vez había ganado.

-Tsk. Cállate. Esa loca evidentemente está ciega si no alcanza a ver mis atributos.

\- Ay, ajá. Lo que digas.

\- Es verdad, y lo sabes tablita -se acercó a ella lo suficiente para hacerla incomodar. - ¿O quieres comprobarlo por ti misma?  
La chica se quedó sin palabras unos instantes, antes de balbucear un 'idiota' y trastabillar hacia atrás. Castiel se rió con ganas, disfrutando su reacción.

\- Agradece que no estás enamorada de mi, de lo contrario estarías derretida a mis pies.

\- Eso no fue muy educado de tu parte, Castiel -la voz de su mejor amigo Lysandro, el silencioso victoriano indescifrable, hizo que el pelirrojo se alejara de la pobre de Sucrette, que estaba a punto de derretirse.

\- ¡Lys! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! -la voz de Rosalya rompió el témpano de varios, excepto del mencionado, que ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. - ¿Qué opinas sobre Lady Amoris?

\- No sé si sea correcto opinar sobre otras personas... en especial sobre una dama.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No es nada malo. Sólo quiero saber que piensas de ella.

\- En realidad, no tengo un conocimiento amplio del tema. Debido a su naturaleza anónima no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar con esa señorita -se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes. - Pero supongo que es una persona amable, considerando el número de ocasiones que ha devuelto mi libreta perdida.

\- ¡Espera, espera! -dijo el chico rebelde, quien hasta entonces había estado callado. - ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido ella, y no otra persona?

\- Muy simple, ella deja una nota en cada ocasión -contestó tranquilamente su amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Rosalya y Sucrette gritaron el unísono.

\- Es verdad. La de esta mañana la tengo por aquí... -Lysandro revisó en los objetos que llevaba a la mano. - Oh, vaya... me parece que se ha perdido.

-Pff, Lysandro.

Rosalya ahora se volvió hacia Castiel.

\- ¿Y tú qué dices, Cast? ¿Quién crees que sea Lady Amoris?

\- En primera, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamarme Cast. Y en segunda, ¿cómo rayos voy a saberlo? ¿Me ves cara de cotilla?

\- Pero ella te ha llamado 'mi corazón'... Eso es muy personal, ¿no te parece? -la chica de blanco extendió la palabra 'muy' para recalcar su punto.

Sucrette palideció ante la idea. No estaba enterada de que Castiel saliera con alguien, ¿qué haría si fuese así? Miró fijamente al pelirrojo, pendiente de su respuesta. Este último movió la mano con desgano.

\- De seguro esa 'Ladynosequien' debe ser de mi club de admiradoras; bah, ni la conozco ni sé quien es. Además, ella llama así a todos.

\- En eso tienes razón... -dijo la peliblanca con una mueca.

\- Entonces... ¿confirmas no conocer o tener una relación con Lady Amoris? -una voz detrás de Castiel sobresaltó a los cuatro.

Era Peggy, quien cargaba con una libreta de notas y una grabadora.

\- ¡¿Pero qué ray...?! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

La reportera levantó una ceja.

\- Tal vez un rato, da igual -alzó el micrófono para grabar. - ¿Han descubierto a mi escritora anónima?

\- Peggy, creéme cuando te digo que si tú no la has descubierto, dudo mucho que alguien más pueda.

La chica de cabello corto se tomó este comentario de Sucrette como un halago, aunque en realidad no lo era, y sonrió.

\- Tienes razón, por eso me agradas. Pero si junto suficientes pistas, será más fácil encontrarla.

\- ¿Y qué has reunido hasta este momento? -preguntó Rosalya sin ocultar la gran curiosidad que sentía.

\- Uhm, veamos... -la reportera revisó sus notas. - Es alguien del instituto, lógicamente. Es una experta en moda, como lo indican varios comentarios que ha hecho. Y... nada más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es todo? -la chica de blanco parecía realmente decepcionada.

\- No es mi culpa, está efectuando un excelente trabajo escondiéndose. Pero no se preocupen, ¡la voy a encontrar!

\- Tú hablas de Lady Amoris dando por hecho que es una chica, pero ¿y si fuera un chico? -preguntó Sucrette, llamándo la atención de sus amigos. - Bueno, no me miren así, puede ser.

\- No seas tonta, enana. Un chico no usaría un nombre tan ridículo como 'Lady Amoris' -dijo Castiel. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció ver por un instante un brillo de decepción en los ojos de la chica.

\- ¡No me llames enana!

\- Como digas, enana.

\- De cualquier manera, si tienen algún dato sobre ella, no duden en decírmelo. Mientras tanto tengo unas cuantas preguntasque hacerle a Priya... -se despidió Peggy.

En cuanto se alejó, Sucrette notó a su mejor amiga misteriosamente callada.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Rosa?

\- Tengo una idea.

Castiel pareció espantarse ante esas palabras.

\- No, Rosa. Sea lo que sea, no lo hagas o digas.

Rosalya lo ignoró y colocó ambas manos a lado de su boca, a modo de bocina improvisada:

\- ¡Atención todos!

Los alumnos dejaron de caminar, poniendo atención a la chica guapa que gritaba en medio del pasillo.

\- Sé que todos han escuchado sobre Lady Amoris -más y más curiosos empezaron a rodearla. - Por eso, en este momento...

\- Presiento que esta situación no terminará bien -susurró Lysandro.

\- ... yo, Rosalya, declaro que daré quinientos dólares... -hizo una pausa que dejó a todos en suspenso. Esa mujer era la reina del drama. - ¡Quinientos dólares a quién descubra a Lady Amoris!

El silencio que siguió a continuación quedó registrado como el mayor en la historia de Sweet Amoris.

Castiel se inclinó hacia Sucrette y dijo:

\- Parece que no serás tú quien aparezca en primera plana la próxima vez.

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer este primer cap. de mi nuevo proyecto. Se agradecen los comentarios.)**


	2. Lady Amoris y la gran apuesta

**Amour Sucre (Corazón de Melón) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 _Comenzaría esta columna hablando sobre la vergonzosa caída de Li la semana pasada, pero me temo que hay un suceso mucho más notable: una chica del instituto llamada Rosalya -cuyo gusto excesivo por el blanco y por llamar la atención ya hemos tratado en ediciones pasadas- tuvo el atrevimiento de ofrecer una cuantiosa recompensa por la cabeza de alguien... la mía._

 _Lo dejaré claro de una vez: no tienen ninguna posibilidad de descubrirme. Y eso la incluye a usted, jefa Peggy._

LADY AMORIS 

* * *

Después del silencio creado por el gran anuncio de Rosalya, múltiples voces se alzaron a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dices que darás quinientos dólares a quien la encuentre? -preguntó un chico del montón.

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Entonces puedo decir que yo soy Lady Amoris -bromeó una chica atrevida.

\- Tss -Rosalya negó con el dedo. - Pruebas, pruebas. Quien encuentre a Lady Amoris tiene que mostrar pruebas.

En el ínterin del momento, la noticia se había propagado por todo el instituto a velocidad luz. En cada pasillo, en cada aula y rincón, se hablaba de la gran apuesta por encontrar a la misteriosa escritora. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le caían bien quinientos dólares?

Sucrette, Castiel y Lysandro continuaban allí, en silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo resopló con fastidio.

\- Esta es la idea más ridícula que Rosalya ha tenido.

Lysandro asintió, parecía ligeramente enfadado.

\- Me temo que tendré que informar a Leigh acerca de esto. Nos vemos más tarde.

Sus amigos miraron como se alejaba y de repente Sucrette se sintió nerviosa, como cada vez que se quedaba a solas con Castiel. Sin notarlo, este último se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

\- Oye enana, ¿quién crees que sea Lady Amoris?

Sucrette se mordió el labio y desvió la vista.

\- Este... no lo sé.

\- Pero debes sospechar de alguien, lo veo en tu mirada.

Ella quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¿En serio lo puedes ver?

Él asintió.

Esos momentos le gustaban a Sucrette: cuando en la mirada de Castiel no había burla o molestia, cuando platicaban con tranquilidad, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

\- La verdad es que... sospecho que es ella.

Castiel siguió su mirada; más allá de ellos Rosalya seguía conversando entre risas y respondiendo preguntas del círculo de personas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Rosa? -elevó una ceja. - Puede ser, ya lo había sospechado antes.

\- Es que... piénsalo bien, ¿porqué ofrecería tanto dinero? Es como si estuviera segura que no la van a descubrir -Sucrette frunció el ceño. - Es muy de Rosa.

\- Tienes razón -el pelirrojo se dió la vuelta y levantó la mano. - Nos vemos, tabla. No olvides que tienes clase en unos minutos.

\- ¡La clase! -ella miró su reloj. -¡Llegaré tarde de nuevo!

Y corrió de regreso a las aulas, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su amiga.

Esquivando a varios distraídos llegó a la clase a tiempo, aunque en realidad no significó gran cosa, ya que el profesor no llegaba aún.

\- ¡Su! ¡Ven con nosotras! -una chica de trenza pelirroja llamada Iris le habló, y ella obedientemente se acercó.

\- Hola, chicas. ¿Porqué no ha empezado la clase?

\- ¿No te has enterado? Hay un revuelo porque dicen que Rosalya prometió quinientos dólares a quien desenmascare a Lady Amoris -las chicas lucían realmente emocionadas.

\- Ah, es eso.

\- ¿Ya lo sabías? -preguntó Iris confundida.

\- Por supuesto, considerando el hecho de que estaba presente cuando Rosa lo dijo.

\- ¡Wow! ¿En serio? Eso es genial -la chica de la trenza sonreía de oreja a oreja. - Deberíamos unirnos, chicas. Será más fácil encontrarla así.

Sus compañera chillaron de emoción y empezaron a hacer planes sobre como descubrirla, pero Sucrette sólo esbozó una sonrisa, retirándose a su asiento. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida para Iris, quien la siguió.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Su? ¿No quieres encontrarla?

Sucrette se encogió de hombros.

\- Sinceramente no me interesa mucho. Ni siquiera Peggy ha podido descubrirla, ¿cómo podremos hacerlo nosotros? -miró de reojo a su compañera. - Además, creo que tú quieres encontrarla por algún motivo personal...

\- ¿Qué? -la pelirroja se sonrojó profundamente. - ¿Porqué lo dices?

\- Porque no te veías muy feliz cuando ella publicó sobre tu 'estilo pasado de moda'. ¿O me equivoco?

Iris, visiblemente avergonzada, desvió la vista.

\- Bueno... admito que me molestó, y esa es una razón por la que quiero saber quien es -se rió. - Eres muy lista, Su. Tal vez tú eres Lady Amoris.

Sucrette rió también.

\- Tal vez, aunque justo ahora todos podemos ser Lady Amoris.

La entrada del profesor las interrumpió y aparentemente las clases siguieron su curso con calma. Aunque durante el resto del día Sucrette no volvió a ver a Rosalya, no dudaba que en cualquier momento del día tendría noticias de ella. Y en efecto, así fue. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde su telefono vibró y al ver la pantalla reconoció el número.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Rosa?

\- ¡SU! ¡SUCRETTE! La pobre chica alejó el teléfono mientras Rosalya gritaba.

\- Rosa, sea lo que sea no es necesario gritar -cuando notó que se tranquilizaba acercó de nuevo la bocina. - Ahora si, dime qué sucede.

\- ¡Ay, Su! ¡Sucedió algo horrible! ¡HORRIBLE! -la histérica voz de su amiga bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro. - Pero no te puedo decir nada por aquí... me quedaré en tu casa a dormir y allí platicaremos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes venir sin avisar! ¿Rosalya? Carambas, ha colgado.

Sucrette salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para buscar a su madre, la cual estaba en la cocina.

\- Mamá, Rosalya pasará la noche aquí.

\- ¿Si? Que bien. Prepararé algunos bocadillos para que cenen -al parecer hasta su mamá se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de la chica de blanco.

Una hora después sonó el timbre y Sucrette abrió la puerta. Su amiga se abalanzó sobre ella llorando.

\- ¡Oh, Sucrette! ¡Es el fin! -se detuvo u momento y miró hacia la sala, donde los padres de Sucrette veían la televisión. -¡Hola Lucía! ¡Hola Felipe! ¡Buenas noches! -y volvió a llorar sobre su amiga. - ¡Su!

Sucrette arrastró a la fuente de lágrimas llamada Rosalya hacia su habitación, y después de cerrar la puerta suspiró.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

Rosalya se dejó caer sobre la cama.

\- Leigh y yo discutimos... al parecer se enteró de la apuesta y está muy enfadado -frunció los labios. - Me ha llamado la atención... dice que debo dejar de tomar decisiones precipitadas.

\- ¿Y eso es lo horrible?

\- ¡Sucrette! ¡Esto es serio! -Rosalya se desesperó. - Quiere que arregle esta situación... ¡o si no dejará de darme vales de descuento para el centro comercial! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es lo más cruel que ha hecho!

Sucrette la miró incrédula, incapaz de saber si Rosalya lamentaba pelear con su novio tanto como no poder comprar lo que quisiera.

\- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

\- Por supue... ¡Oye! ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude en esto? Leigh tiene razón, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces.

\- ¡Pero eres mi amiga! -la chica sonaba realmente desesperada. - Además, eres la única capaz de hacerlo...

\- ¿Hacer qué? -preguntó la chica extrañada.

\- ¡Encontrarla! ¡Encontrar a Lady Amoris! Si descubrimos quien es, antes que cualquier otra persona, no perderé el dinero de la recompensa.

Sucrette se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

\- Entonces... ¿tú no eres Lady Amoris?

\- ¿Qué? -Rosalya la miró confundida. - Por supuesto que no. No me digas que sospechabas de mi...

\- Pues...

Su amiga estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste creerlo? No podría esconderle algo tan importante a mi mejor amiga.

La culpabilidad llenaba el rostro de Sucrette.

\- Lo siento, no debí haberlo pensado.

\- No te preocupes, lo importante ahora es descubrirla.

\- Ajá... No creo que sea tan fácil.

\- ¡Claro que si! Eres la única chica del instituto lo suficientemente inteligente para desenmascararla. Eres tenaz y persistente.

\- No conseguirás engatusarme con tus palabras... -dijo Sucrette, pero en realidad estaba empezando a considerar la idea. Descubrir a un personaje famoso incitaba sus genes detectivescos. Además, si ella lograba algo tan notable Castiel podría...

\- Podría fijarse en ti -dijo Rosalya, leyendo su expresión.

\- ¿Lo crees? -preguntó su amiga con ojos ilusionados.

\- ¡Obviamente! Llamarás su atención y puede que le gustes -la peliblanca sonrió. - Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?

Sucrette titubeó unos momentos y suspiró profundamente.

\- Si. Te ayudaré.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido para Sucrette, entre clases y conversaciones con sus amigos. El instituto estaba más animado, todos emocionados con la gran recompensa, haciendo todo tipo de planes para ganar. Peggy no cabía dentro de si, llena de orgullo y emoción, segura que su periódico superaría toda fama anterior; incluso se decía que Amber, la chica rica y caprichosa del instituto, también estaba en busca de la escritora. ¿Qué pensaría la propia Lady Amoris de todo esto? Lo supieron a la semana siguiente, cuando en su columna expuso con claridad que jamás podrían encontrarla.

\- Vaya... Está completamente confiada en la seguridad de su anonimato -murmuró Sucrette, mientras leía la columna a la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¡Bah! No hay nada escondido que tarde o temprano no salga a la luz. No es rival para nosotras -replicó Rosalya.

\- Por cierto, Rosa. No te he preguntado que opinas de ella -Sucrette tomó una papa frita.

\- ¿De quién? ¿Lady Amoris? -su amiga se encogió de hombros y sorbió su refresco. - Me agrada.

\- ¿En serio? -la miró con sorpresa. - Pensé que la odiabas, considerando el hecho que ha hablado contra ti varias veces.

\- De mi, no contra mi. Hay una gran diferencia en ambas cosas -presionó un dedo contra sus labios en una postura pensativa. - He notado que cuando habla sobre mi lo hace de una manera... un tanto... diferente -ladeó la cabeza. - No sé explicarlo, bromea como si me conociera bien.

\- Tal vez es alguien con quien nos relacionamos mucho -Sucrette sonrió. - Por esa razón estamos haciendo esta lista.

\- ¡Cierto! Déjame ver como vamos... hmmph... muy bien. Hay varios nombres con los que podemos iniciar esta semana.

\- Ey, ¿qué es eso? La voz de Castiel las sobresaltó. Él, junto a Lysandro, miró por encima de ellas y le arrebató a Rosalya la hoja de entre sus manos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue grosero!

\- ¿'Lista de sospechosos'? ¡Por favor! ¿No me digan que seguirán esta absurda apuesta?

\- Rosalya, Leigh fue muy claro contigo -dijo Lysandro molesto.

\- Eso lo sé. No tienes derecho a decir nada. ¿Porqué tenías que ir a contarle? -le recriminó la chica.

Lysandro suspiró.

\- Es por tu bien. Tienes que aprender a hacerte responsable de tus acciones.

\- ¡Lo estoy haciendo! Nuestro plan es descubrir a Lady Amoris antes que alguien más, y así no tener que perder el dinero.

\- ¿Sucrette también? -Castiel miró a esta última. - Bueno, las 'habilidades' de la enana pueden serte de ayuda.  
Sucrette se molestó y se puso de pie, quedando frente a él.

\- Oye, oye. ¿A qué te refieres con 'habilidades? ¡Y deja de llamarme enana! -le reclamó, aunque la diferencia de estatura era muy obvia.

Castiel contestó su pregunta.

\- Con habilidades quiero decir el maravilloso don que tienes de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, meterte en donde no te llaman y quedar en medio de problemas -se acercó un poco más a ella. - Después vendrás corriendo a mi para que te salve.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses!

Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que la voz de Rosalya los interrumpió.

\- Ya entendimos, tórtolos, pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

\- Muy bien, chicas. Que se diviertan jugando a los detectives. Tal vez encuentren a esa boba escritora -se burló Castiel, retirándose con su amigo.

\- Como te estaba dicien... -Rosalya se detuvo. - ¿Sucrette?

Su amiga seguía de pie, temblando de rabia, con los puños cerrados.

\- Ese... ese idiota... ¡Le demostraré lo poco que me conoce!

A la chica de blanco le pareció que esas palabras nada tenían que ver con la apuesta.

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios. Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea.**

 **Mi fin es que por sí mismas lleguen a descubir a Lady Amoris, por ello dejo pequeñas pistas en cada cap.**

 **No olviden leer los otros nuevos proyectos del fandom, ¡son muy interesantes!**

 **S. S.)**


End file.
